As background to ensure familiarity with the term and concept, antialiasing is a graphical corrective measure in which the jagged edges of displayed lines, letters, numerals, etc., are attempted to be smoothed or rounded, so as to make them appear more visually continuous such that they look more like smooth lines, letters, numerals, etc., rather than jagged ones made from steps or blocks. An arrangement may accomplish this by calculating and placing pixels of appropriate shading levels in jagged areas where smoothing or rounding is desired to take place.
Ideal (i.e., perfect) antialiasing requires intensive resources (e.g., very complex hardware designs) which may not be cost-effective in the marketplace. Accordingly, less than ideal antialiasing arrangements may be used for affordable, but less-than-perfect antialiasing. What are needed are continued improvements in affordable antialiasing arrangements.